Near-End Arc
The Near-End Arc is a canon chapter of the history of the Cult of Ustream, during which Lord X-Giga-X sets off on a quest to stop an evil dracoimperist and his army of dragons from destroying the world. This arc takes place several months after the Beatlegod Arc. Characters Involved Members of the Cult *Lord X-Giga-X *Deathstorm *Grodisflare *Cosmic Meteor Dexus *Hexidos Oro Allies *Quasar Quosis Villians *Jenbi *Gojiken *The Doomsdays Plot Ominous Nightmare The story of this arc began with a post-apocalyptic scene: cities laid to waste, large dragons flying through a dark, red sky, and a large, black fortress hovering over the lifeless earth. On top of this fortress, Lord X-Giga-X was defending himself against an army of dragons. In an attempt to clear out the entire army, he charged up a Dark Supernova. However, he dropped the attack when he noticed Deathstorm, Grodisflare, and Cosmic Meteor Dexus amongst the dragons attacking him. He then began to attack other dragons in the army with weaker attacks. As the fight dragged on, his powers began grow weaker until they disappeared completely. Three Doomsday Dragons took this opportunity to pin him down. Having successfully done so, the three dragons, Deathstorm, Grodisflare, and Dexus all unleashed their strongest attacks at Giga, attempting to kill him there and then. Fortunately for Giga, this was nothing more than a nightmare.... Apocalyptic Awakening Lord X-Giga-X resumed work on Project Leonscar, a new experiment of his to be constructed using the lion corpses he obtianed from Giag. However, his work was interupted by a news broadcast from a city being devastated by an unknown force. Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Dexus and Hexidos came into the room to witness the report themselves, which came to an abrupt end as the news crew was attacked by what appeared to be a dragon. Before Lord X-Giga-X could resume work on the project, a few dozen similar reports from different cities appeared on screen, all ending the same way. Realizing the situation and the fact that he couldn't work with the constant interruptions, he decided to investigate the sudden attacks on the cities. And with that, he left his lab and the territory of the cult with Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Dexus, and Hexidos accompanying him. The Warzone That was Once Glizera Lord X-Giga-X and his team eventually arrived in the city of Glizera, which, surprisingly, had not been hit by whatever force had been rampaging the other cities. Upon landing, the citizens fled for their lives upon sight of them. Lord X-Giga-X dismissed it as an expected reaction from seeing a group that consisted of three dragons, a half-bear experiment, and a dark master. It wasn't long, however, before they found themselves the targets of the city's military, who aimed their tanks right at them. Lord X-Giga-X prepared for what he saw as a short, effortless battle. But at that instant, the city was suddenly hit by meteor-like fireballs as an army of dragons swooped over the city. The military then turned their attention off Lord X-Giga-X and onto the army of dragons. Before long, the city had been transformed into a warzone. The city's military fought their hardest against the dragons, only to be easily picked off themselves. Having declared the military an insufficient way of fighting off an army of dragons, he decided entered the battle himself with Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Dexus, and Hexidos following his lead. They began to drive the dragons out of the city with little effort, and for a while, it seemed that the five of them would completed the job. However, it didn't last long. For just as half of the dragons had flown away, Lord X-Giga-X was suddenly shot down by a bolt of lightning. Before anyone else could react, Grodisflare and Hexidos were hit by blasts of ice, both freezing upon impact and crashing into the ground. Deathstorm suggested that he and Dexus should attempt to flee, and return to the Cult HQ to seek aid. But before either of them had the chance to leave the city parimeter, they were suddenly rammed into by Brute dragons, the resulting blow knocking them out. Enter Jenbi and Gojiken Lord X-Giga-X awoke hours later to what seemed to be a post-apocalyptic scene. What was once a city was at that point a mess of collapsed buildings, craters, and scrap metal. He slowly rose to his feet and begin to scan for his comrades. To his extreme disappointment, he was only able to find Hexidos, who was still encased in an icy prison. And as he deemed that the situation could not get any worse, he quickly found himself surrounded by three Doomsday Dragons. One of them stared at both him and the frozen Hexidos, while another began to thaw him out. The third kept his attention focused on two strangers slowly approaching them, both of whom Lord X-Giga-X quickly noticed. As the two men drew closer, Lord X-Giga-X immediately recognized one of them as his younger brother, Gojiken. Gojiken, upon recognizing his older brother, remarked on Lord X-Giga-X's inability to have foreseen his "embarrassing defeat". Lord X-Giga-X attempted to attack Gojiken with his X-Impery. However, Gojiken blocked the attack by manipulating a shield of dark energy in front of him. Hexidos, who had not known that Lord X-Giga-X had a brother, was surprised by the situation. Gojiken prepared to strike at Hexidos, but stood down by an order of the other man, who introduced himself as Jenbi Kichikuro. Jenbi signaled the three Apocalypse Dragons to come to his side. Hexidos question Jenbi's ability to be able to control the the dragons like that. Jenbi started to answered Hexidos, only to be cut off by Lord X-Giga-X, who summed up that Jenbi was a powerful dracoimperist. Albeit slightly annoyed, Jenbi confirmed what Lord X-Giga-X had said, and then to explain that he accidentally found the resting place of the Doomsday Dragons 5 miles away from his village, and, out of curiousity, freed them. He then briefly explained that he planned on using the power of the Apocalypse dragons to destroy all life on the planet expect for him and the dragons he controls. Gojiken added that he decided to aid Jenbi in order to insure that he remains while everyone else dies. Gojiken also offered Lord X-Giga-X the opportunity to join them so that he would remain alive as well. Lord X-Giga-X refused the offer, and then grabbed Hexidos and teleported away. Jenbi was annoyed at how Gojiken allowed the two of them to escape so easily. Gojiken assured Jenbi that they would come back to them for two simple reasons. The first reason he noted was that knowing his older brother, he would have to find them again to stop their plan. The second reason was a reminder that while Lord X-Giga-X was unconscious, Jenbi was able to gather three important possessions of his. Losing Even More Back in the land of Ustream, Lord X-Giga-X began to ponder how he could possibly hope to defeat Jenbi and Gojiken. Hexidos, still curious, questioned Lord X-Giga-X about Gojiken. He simply sighed in response to Hexidos' question, and then told him the story of how Gojiken was upset at him for becoming the Lord X-Giga-X, and how Gojiken even resorted to stabbing his brother's right eye out. He then went into how Gojiken ran away from the family in rage, leading to Lord X-Giga-X attempting to track him down. Lord X-Giga-X was about to go further into the story when he began to feel Jenbi creep into his mind. He attempt to push Jenbi out of his mind as he pondered how Jenbi could reach him. As he fought off Jenbi, he began to hear cries of help from Grodisflare, which made him realize that Jenbi was attempting to force him over through his own dragon. While reluctant to do so, he severed his link with Grodisflare. He then attempted to continue his story, but he then became worried about what might be happening to Grodisflare. His thoughts then turned to what could be happening to Deathstorm and Dexus. At that moment, Jenbi once again crept through Lord X-Giga-X's mind, this time through Dexus. He reluctantly severed the link. Immediately after, Jenbi crept back into Lord X-Giga-X's mind through Deathstorm. He reluctant severed the link, but as he did so, he managed to learn of the location of his three dragons. The Glixis Chasm Temple Raid Jenbi and Gojiken approached the Glixis Chasm. Gojiken asked Jenbi the purpose of their visit to the area. Jenbi, ignoring his question, pushed Gojiken into the chasm, watching him fall the 98 foot drop to the bottom. Upon crashing to the bottom of the chasm, Gojiken let off a barrage of swearing before finding the temple a few feet away. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the temple entrance was sealed off by large rocks. Still slightly pissed about being pushed down the chasm, he smashed his way through the rubble and entered the temple. As he explored the temple, he noticed several scorch and claw marks along the walls within, in addition to blast holes in the floor. Upon entering the main chamber, he noticed the 30 Stones of Advancing within. He cautiously approached the stones, only taking five of them before leaving. As Jenbi impatiently awaited Gojiken's return, he summoned the Doomsday dragons beside him. He prepared to summon other dragons when he was suddenly sucker punched by Lord X-Giga-X as he and Hexidos made their entrance to the area. The two of them prepared to fight, but Jenbi then turned away from Lord X-Giga-X and towards a city off in the distance to the east. Hexidos turned to look at the city as well. Lord X-Giga-X himself fixed his attention onto the city. At that instant, a large black fortress appeared above the city. Seconds later, a swarm of dragons emerged from the temple and quickly descended upon the city. Lord X-Giga-X and Hexidos could only watch as the city was destroyed in mere minutes, leaving only the burning foundations of buildings, scorched landscape, and several craters. Lord X-Giga-X then watched the swarm of dragons retreat back to the fortress, noticing three of them still hovering above the city ruins. As he turned back towards Jenbi, he noticed Gojiken coming out of the chasm, juggling the five Stones of Advancing before handing them to Jenbi. Eagerly accepting the stones, Jenbi then began to explain what Gojiken had taken from the Glixis Chasm Temple, only to be cut off by Lord X-Giga-X, stating that he'd rather not get an explanation of something he already knows about. Jenbi, feeling relieved that he ended up avoiding a long speech, hopped on the back of one of the Doomsday dragons, and then challenged Lord X-Giga-X to stop him without the aid of his dragons. The Doomsday dragons then retreated towards the fortress. Lord X-Giga-X, determined to stop Jenbi from destroying Euthora (only so he could attempt to take over the planet himself later), quickly rose to the skies and gave chase. Gojiken attempted to go after his brother, only to be dragged down by Hexidos. Gojiken then sarcastically praised Hexidos for attempting to slow him down, only to assure him that it would end badly for him. As Jenbi and the Doomsday dragons entered the temple, Lord X-Giga-X got a closer look at the three dragons that remained hovering above the city ruins. To his own horror, he recognized his own dragons, now slaves to Jenbi. The three of them then flew back into the temple, not even giving their former master a single glance. No longer amused, Lord X-Giga-X quickly ascended to Darkus Saiyan and blasted a large hole in one of the fortress's outer walls, then descended and entered through the wall. At the moment he entered the fortress, the fortress glowed a bright red, and in an instant, vanished from above the city, only to reappear over a city several thousand miles away. The Nightmare Repeats Itself Jenbi, aware of Lord X-Giga-X's presence in his fortress, sent several dragons to the city below him. As the dragons left, the fortress warped to another city, where the process was repeated. Several hours later, many cities across Euthora were laid to waste. By this time, the fortress was located several thousands of miles to the east of Durasken, which Jenbi planned to strike next. However, as he prepared the fortress to teleport, an explosion from the bottom of fortress sent a large chunk of it towards what was once a city underneath it. Lord X-Giga-X flew from the large hole he made in the fortress, and began to make his ascent to the top of the fortress. Immediately upon landing on the fortress roof, he was attacked by several dragons. He then began to fight back, but as the the fight progressed, he found himself fighting against more and more dragons. Eventually, he found himself surrounded. Attempting to clear them all at once, he began to charge up a Dark Supernova. He prepared to set it off when, to his dismay, he noticed Deathstorm, Grodisflare, and Dexus amongst the dragons attacking him. He then called off the Dark Supernova and began to fight off the army with weaker attacks. Unfortunately for him, as the fight dragged on, he began to exhaust himself to the point where he couldn't fight back, at which, he was suddenly pinned down by the Doomsdays. Too weak the fight back, he looked around to notice every dragon attacking him charging up their most powerful attacks in an attempt to finish him off then and there. The only thing he could do was comment on the fact that what just happened was exactly what happened in his nightmare.... Quasar Quosis to the Rescue Without any warning whatsoever, several bolts of red lightning rained down upon the fortress, not only severely damaging it but knocking out several of the attacking dragons. The remaining dragons focused their attention to the sky, giving Lord X-Giga-X the perfect opportunity to retreat. Unfortunately, as he was doing so, the Doomsdays unleashed a powerful barrage of attacks upon him, knocking him off the fortress and spiraling towards the ground.... Until he lands on a Guardian of Nature that, conveniently enough, had flown right underneath him. When Lord X-Giga-X realized what had just happened, he attempted to use his dracoimpery on him, only to completely fail. The Guardian of Nature remarked on his futile attempt to influence him, and then began to attack the fortress with several large fireballs. The fortress took massive damage, losing its hovering capabilities and beginning to fall towards the city. Jenbi then ordered the remaining dragons to attack it as he and Gojiken rushed to the roof of the fortress as it began to slowly fall. Soon, the dragons began to attack the Guardian of Nature only to be quickly defeated by him and Lord X-Giga-X, who slowly began to regain his strength. The two wiped out the dragon army, leaving only Grodisflare, Deathstorm, and Dexus left charging towards them. He attempted to use his dracoimpery on the three of them, struggling to do so as Jenbi began to use the opportunity to attempt to influence Lord X-Giga-X. But after several minutes of fighting against it, Lord X-Giga-X harshly severed Jenbi's link on the three of them. Immediately after this, the fortress crashed into the ground, resulting in an explosion that destroyed what was left of the city. Grodisflare, now free of Jenbi's control, questioned what the hell happened and who the Guardian of Nature was. The Guardian of Nature finally introduced himself as Quasar Quosis. He began to tell them his backstory, only to be interrupted by Dexus alerting the group that Jenbi, Gojiken and the Doomsdays were fleeing from the pile of rubble that was once a fortress. Lord X-Giga-X order Grodisflare, Deathstorm, and Dexus to search for Hexidos and then wait for him and Quasar Quosis at Glixis Chasm. The three of them flew off without any objections, leaving Lord X-Giga-X and Quasar Quosis to fly after Jenbi and his minions. Chase Down Part I: Lord X-Giga-X and Quasar Quosis vs Gojiken Chase Down Part II: Lord X-Giga-X and Quasar Quosis vs The Doomsdays Detour: Return to the Glixis Chasm Temple Chase Down Part III: The Final Battle Category:Arcs Category:Pre-Final Arc Category:Arcs